The invention relates to disc recording apparatus for recording digital data on an optically readable disc. The invention further relates to optically readable discs on which such digital data have been recorded, and playback apparatus for such discs.
A system using an optically readable digital audio disc (referred to as a compact disc) is a disc system which can reproduce high quality stereophonic musical sounds. Such system is known from the International Standard IEC 908: "Compact Disc Digital Audio System". Digital data such as data representative of characters, display data, program software, computer data, images, etc. other than stereophonic musical sounds can be stored on and reproduced by such a disc system without markedly modifying the arrangement of the player for such disc. A playback apparatus for reproducing visual information such as charts and statistics using graphics, pictorial illustration using still pictures, and a video game apparatus by adding a display unit, have been realized thereby providing a wide range of use for a compact disc system. The data memory capacity of the current compact disc is about 640 Mbytes, and therefore, a compact disc has a very large advantage as compared with the memory capacity of a standard flexible disc. Such CD systems are known as the CD-ROM system and are known amongst others form the ECMA standard--130 and 168 respectively: "Data Interchange on Read Only 120 mm Optical Data Disks (CD-ROM)" and "Volume and File Structure of Read only and Write Once Compact Disc Media for Information Exchange" respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,007 describes adjustment parameters for magnetic or magneto-optical recording.
The above citations are hereby incorporated in whole by reference.